duck_seasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Dog/@comment-2601:2C4:C900:35DB:F928:A468:4D5E:55BB-20190412221551
maybe the dog is the father of the son which there is a picture in the house and there words on it saying "my son david"so our name must be david and notice that I know if you shoot him he will attack but maybe the cartridge is cursed and that father got trapped inside of the game and that he attacks only when you shoot him only when your a bad kid and also in the secret ending with the ouiga board in the tree house if you insert the code baddadbadkid lighting will strike the board and telport us to a secret ending with one of the trickters the monkey in a endless dark room now he is the trickster if you peek behind his podium you will see the acrnomon book if you throw it at the door you will be teleported to the same room but a little different and it is another secret ending and In the nuke ending when the dog comforts in you in the end david gets trapped in the game the reason the dog does that is because he knows what tis like to be trapped inside because this dog was never in the game which confirms the dog is our father and why kills us because we basicly killed him with the shotgun so we die with him so the father is the dog and also why he isn't in the house well we can see our mother and our father are getting a divorce or already divorced and the dog was behind all of this he was pulling all the strings the cameras in the house he was behind this IT WAS HIM WHOLE TIME and if you collect all 6/7 endings and get the fiesta ending you will find a tape resting on a dog next to you titled "its me" wait is the dog golden freddy now if you play the tape you will see him making the gestures and then you will find yourself at the start everything is broken the walls will open and then david says to the dog/his father "it was you the whole time"and then you ask him "you want me to help?" and then the game ends you and your father go at work working on the house you go on and live with your father and mum wich this ending is problaby the happiest ending the dog escapes his curse and david gets his father back and if you get the dog ending in hard mode you see a picture above the tv with all the developers and the dogs and your father and your mum everyone shown in the game including giant versions of the tricksters the monkey and the cat and above all of them is says "Thank You For Playing" and then the Halloween update if you hit the kid wizard book and the pumkin you will be teleported outside in the streets you have to shoot the zombies there are two important zombies your mum and the dog/your father if you complete it you get sucked by aliens and you get a achievement in the canon ending david almost atempents to make a call to 911 but doesn't now that may seem like a odd choice at first but then again whats he gonna tell the police "a guy in a dog costume came out of my tv killed my mom but don't worry I was able to kill him with my light zapper" yeah he should keep that to him self and then he buries his mom because shes dead and this wasn't just all a dream and he runs away.Thats all you get from me good luck yall :)